scribblenautsfandomcom-20200214-history
Scribblenauts Unlimited
Scribblenauts Unlimited is an upcoming game by 5th Cell. It was announced at the 2012 E3 on June 5th. People who preordered (will preorder) Scribblenauts Unlimited will recieve a free Maxwell Hat with purchase.2 Gameplay The game is set to take place in a massive continuous level. The core gameplay is still the same, however, and there will be multiple people for Maxwell to help in one location. Free-Play/Levels In Scribblenauts Unlilmited, Free Play and Levels are undissociable. Unlike Scribblenauts and Super Scribblenauts, there is no level selection screen. All 30 - 40 6 areas are connected and visitable through a map, they house levels, are fully explorable and are populated with NPCs. Some areas known are the Metaforest, Underscore Mine, Hyphen Heights, and The Saurus Park (some of the names are based upon writing elements and context ). 5 Small missions in each area give you Starite Shards (around 400 total small objectives) and bigger multi-stage levels remain in the areas but temporarily remove NPCs and Free Play elements, giving you Starites (around 40 in total). Multiplayer (Wii U) Multiplayer allows two or more players to join in Freeplay or Levels using wii remotes as they take control of any onscreen object. Online (PC and Wii U) Players can share their Custom Objects online. Story Maxwell had 2 parents, Edgar and Julie, were explorers before they settled down and had kids. (They had 42 kids in total, including Maxwell and Lily) They give each of their children a special magical gift. Maxwell recieved a special notebook, while Lily had a globe that take her everywhere around the world (and the other gifts are not discussed)4. Having all these gifts made the children somewhat spoiled though. Because of that, Maxwell pulled a trick on a hungry beggar by writing down a rotten apple. The beggar ate the apple, but revealed that he had magical powers, and placed a curse that would turn Lily into stone. Maxwell learned that the only way to stop the curse is to gather Starites.'' ''However, to get these starites, Maxwell must earn people's gratitude by helping them out. Therefore, Maxwell decided to use his notebook for good and set out on a quest to around the world to collect starites to makes things right again (and he also stole Lily's Globe) 7. Object Editing 3 Fifth Cell has also announced the additions of making custom objects that appear when a custom word is typed. From the released trailer, objects can only be made using pre-made object pieces in order to stay within the animation style of the Scribblenauts series. The Custom Objects feature was originally used to create all objects in the other Scribblenauts games. It was created by Edison Yan.3 Special Features Unlike the original Scribblenauts and Super Scribblenauts, Scribblenauts Unlimited has many more new features such as: *'Object Library: '''Although similar to the 'Resummon' tool in Super Scribblenauts where it will bring back previous objects, the Object Library is Maxwell's Backpack and he can store objects, custom or original, in there for later use at any time. *'Merit Board:' Each world will be filled with hints. There will be a new feature called "Starite Vision" aid that will highlight all nearby Starites and Starite Shards. *'Easter Eggs: Arcade gives a special pixelated look, Time Machine a Retro Look (complete with Old-Timey Maxwell) and Handheld to make it Gameboy style. New memes: Nyan Cat. *'''Improved Graphics: The game will utilize the Wii U's High-Definition capabilities to make the game look clear and smooth around the edges, as well as better shading and lighting. *'More Objects:' The Wii U's technical power will allow players to spawn about 60 objects at once, as apposed to about 10 before. *'Nintendo Objects:' Guest Objects from other Nintendo series (such as Mario, Link, Zelda, and Yoshi) will feature in the Wii U version. 8 *'Streetpass': The 3DS game allows you to share solutions to levels using streetpass. Screenshots 678649 273138 front.jpg|PC boxart Scribblenauts Unlimited 3DsS.jpeg|3DS boxart Scribblenauts Unlimited 3DS Pack.jpeg|3DS Special Pack Scribblenauts Unlimited.png|Logo SU Maxwell.jpg|Maxwell SU Lily.jpg|Lily SU storyline 2.jpg|Maxwell and Lily Scribblenauts Unlimited Storyline1.jpg|Storyline Scribblenauts family.jpg|Maxwell's Family SU 3.jpg|Free play SU Level.jpg|A level SU custom dragon.jpg|Custom Dragon Backpack.jpg|The new Backpack function SU Fast travel map.jpg|The Fast Travel map Scribblenauts Unlimited Wii U Trailer Desert.flv.jpg|Desert in the trailer Scribblenauts Unlimited Wii U Trailer Industrial.jpg|Industrial zone in the trailer SU 2.jpg|Maxwell being chased by a giant Velociraptor Scribblenauts Unlimited Wii U Trailer Beach.jpg|Beach in the trailer SU Custom AutoMutt.jpg|Auto Mutt Image.jpg|The 3DS trailer (notice nyan cat on the right!) Scribblenauts Unlimited 3DS Trailer Saurus Park.png|Saurus Park in the 3DS trailer Scribblenauts Unlimited 3DS Trailer Space.jpg|Alien World in the 3DS trailer SU Metaforest.jpg|The Metaforest SU 1.jpg|World/Free play SU Levels 2.jpg|Free Play SU 5.jpg|More Freeplay SU 6.jpg|Yes, even more freeplay SU 7.jpg|At the plains (Monty Python's the Holy Grail parody) SU 8.jpg|In the Desert SU 9.jpg|In a Cave SU 10.jpg|Maxwell rides an ape with a bannana suit on. Ruins.jpg|At the Ruins Swampy.jpg|In the Swamp Too many LolWuts.jpg|In front of a Cave Scribblenauts Unlimited 3DS Park.jpg|In a Playground on 3Ds Scribblenauts unlimited 3DS underwater.jpg|Underwater on 3DS Scribblenauts unlimited 3DS street.jpg|In a street on 3Ds Scribblenauts unlimited 3DS Ship.jpg|On the Pirate Ship on 3DS Da Vinci doesn't do camels.jpg|Painting in the Desert Castle Warzone.jpg|In the Medieval area Fairy Tale.jpg|Inside the Castle Desert Wedding.jpg|A wedding in the Desert Snow White and the dwarfish Maxwell.jpg|A reimagining of Snow White and the 7 dwarves Mer-maid result.jpg|On an Island Beach Party.jpg|Beach Party Fall Farmhouse.jpg|Fall at the Farm Monster Disco.jpg|Party in the Haunted House Swashbucklin' Monsters.jpg|Monsters on the Pirate Ship Candy Forest.png|Candy in the Metaforest Trex or Treat.jpg|Trick or treating near the Haunted House Steampunpkin.jpg|Maxwell disguised as "Steampumpkin" chouse15.jpg|A screenshot imitating 'Hansel and Grettle'. Notice that the art has drastically changed since the original Scribblenauts Whonauts Nintendopower.jpg|A Doctor Who spoof in Nintendo Power (in the City) Scribatnauts.jpg|A Batman farcical imitation (in the City) Scoobynauts.jpg|A Scoobydoo recreation Nintendo Characters.jpg|The Wii U's Nintendo Guests Trailer oHxaRMCmjT8 Sources 1 http://www.facebook.com/5THCell/posts/381451141926948 2 ??????????????????? 3 http://www.facebook.com/permalink.php?story_fbid=477879612225212&id=131788223501021 4 5 6 7 http://nintendoeverything.com/97181/lots-of-scribblenauts-unlimited-details/ 8http://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=10151198232549469&set=a.126641289468.102527.86496149468 Category:Games Category:Scribblenauts Unlimited